Realms
"So many different places to choose from... " :: --'Ermac on the other realms.' Realms are strange, mystical parallel universes that make up the Alon Cohen Omniverse. While having similar characteristics throughout each of them, Realms are vastly different from each other in terms of shape, size, and population. Most realms are populated, but some have few or no entities that exist within them- these realms are designated abandoned realms. The only way to go to a Realm other than your own is to either: * Have the power to teleport between different Realms * Have a device which can take you to different Realms * Find a natural passageway to another Realm Of course, finding or obtaining these is not an easy task. List of Realms Realm (-1)- The DNK's Realm Birthplace of the alleged "Destructivly Nefarious Kids" that attempted to worship Chin-chin but were unsuccessful, causing the chromosome power plant to burst, irradiating the entire realm, killing most of the guard and scattering the survivors. Realm (-5)- The Swamp A realm that mirrors Red Room, the only inhabitant is "Red Dick.EXE" aka R3d D1ck, who is currently hiding from Ermac after losing his comrades in the fall of Realm (-1). Realm 0- tiP ehT fO mottoB A vast realm that is mostly Portal 2521, situated at the edge of the Omniverse. It is said to contain the point of origin for creation of the Omniverse, called Bottom Of The Pit. Alon was banished to Bottom Of The Pit by Ermac. Realm 00000- DNK Protection Chamber Contains the DNK Protection Chamber, similar to the DCFDTL Protection Chamber in Realm 900. Alon Cohen visits it before it is taken over by CohenCorp. Realm iii- The Elder Realm Home to Centorea Shianus And The Elder Gods That We Know Today, and inhabited by Many Shaolin Monks Acid Realm 6 (Abandoned Realm) A lush forested area with only seven inhabitants. Known to have Acid as a temporary inhabitant Realm 6- Dimension Realm Split up into multiple dimensions. Contains parts of Outworld, as well as the entirety of Edenia and two parts of The Netherrealm. Realm 6.2- Earthrealm The Realm where Alon and his friends live. They defend it against the evil forces which intend to destroy the only good left in the universe. Most of Earth is located in this realm. Kombat Realm 1- MK1 Home of Johnny Cage, Sonya, Raiden, Liu Kang, Kano, Scorpion, Bi-Han, Reptile, Goro And Shang Tsung's First Generation Counterparts. Not much is known about this Realm, but it's assumed it's filled with ancient japanese characters along with many unknown species of plants. The shang tsung and its generations may have originated here. Realm 9.12- Glitch Realm Home of Shadow Freddy, RXQ and XOR. Nothing else is known Realm 9.444- Ermac's Temple A realm where Ermac once lived and escaped to after cursing Bi-Han and possibly killing Scorpion. Alon Cohen appeared through a portal to this realm with a AK-47 and battled Ermac after this incident. (In the Cohenisode Operation B.A.D A.P.P.L.E) Monoxide 65- Noob's Dorfen A largely uninhabited realm because of its hostile environment. It is seen as an area mostly an dark dorfen, which by alon's book, Mythologies Alon Cohen. the hideout of Noob Saibot. Realm 24.4 The dumping realm of the Omniverse. Barron-44- B.L.A.C.K.W.O.R.L.D (Black Limited Assistance Cavalry Kapturing World Of Ravenously Limitless Dimensions A Black, Unlimited realm That Generates thousands upon thousands of black, endless dimensions to nowhere. Notable residents include Enenra. Realm 69- MKMSZ (Abandoned Realm) A dangerous and volatile place filled with Agressive NPCs and was used to be Shinnok's Spawn. Realm 88- Noob-Smoke Protection Chamber Privately owned by Brotherhood Of Shadow. Alon and Centorea Shianus resided here while hiding from Noob-Smoke. Realm 90- Cyberrealm A wide Future-like realm filled mostly with Laser guns. In the events of Operation T.R.I.B.O.R.G, Triborg set off on a journey starting in Realm 90 to assassinate Alon Cohen. It is also where the United Realms are settled. It is the first realm where The Airfield's location is disputed. Realm 111: Lin Kuei Temple Home To Kuai Liang and the lin kuei. It is speculated that Alon Trained his attacks in this realm before he became a lin kuei master Realm 238- Fukushima Home of Blaze. Chances are, this Realm is highly radioactive, named after the Fukushima Power Plant that was destroyed and leaked in 2011. Nothing else is known. Realm 305- Fredbear's Family Diner Made up like the original diner of 1983. Alon Cohen can occasionally be seen here, eating pizzas. The Gatekeeper came here to retrieve Frank after an absence of cohenisodes. In Operation F.R.E.D.B.E.A.R, it's noted as 6 million chromosomes. Whether that is the age of the Realm or the date is unclear. Cyberrealm 52 (Abandoned Realm) Home to an abandoned city. After Triborg escaped and Alon could no longer use him to generate food, he sent Taven here to retrieve some missiles. Sektor used to live here. Realm 338- Throwback Dimension A reverse-type Dimension. Home of Everything Alon used over the last few years. The common hunting grounds for Bounty Hunter Frank and his Archive. Realm 492.8888- Lolbit's Realm A Realm full of cheap deals and coupons of Bytes. The department store of the Omniverse. Realm 692.8000- Smoke's Dorfen Another realm similar to the Noob's Dorfen. It is home of Smoke. A third realm where the airfield's location is disputed. Realm 888- The Wayback Farm Given that it is Vishnu's realm of origin, it's safe to say that leeks are the "root" in question. Outside of that, nothing else is known. Realm 901- Saurian Protection Chamber (Abandoned Realm) Home of the Saurian Protection Chamber. This realm was abandoned, which is why the Saurian Protection Chamber was built there- to minimize casualties. Realm 1199- Miss Smith HQ An urban realm where it appears Miss Smith has set up a home with her husband, Frits Smith. She has the Time Stealth there that is recognizable from the Alon Cohen Guidebook #1. The population and state of the realm is unknown at this time, Realm 1337- Ratchet Realm A Realm in which many inhabitants are "ratchet". It's said to be a place of violence, where everyone says "bruh" but apparently does not know how to save pictures. Rumour has it that its citizens wear nothing but Yankee snap backs and precious Timbs. Some of its inhabitants are able to "cross niggas through the shadow realm" causing Frank's insecurity to intensify as seen in the end of Filthy Frank's video, TYPES OF PEOPLE ON THE INTERNET. Nothing else is known. Realm 2188- The Realm of The KND (Kids Next Door) A forest-like realm, where The KND (Kids Next Door)'s treehouse and them reside here Realm 3009- Cyber-Pakistan A strange, dystopian version of Pakistan, being WAY worse than it already was. Home of the infamous Black Hatted Lord, Black Hat.. Realm 000 A realm similar to the Grasslands. Alon Cohen may have played basketball with papi there. This is the second realm where the airfield's location is disputed.